


Impatience is a virtue

by calliopestories



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, lance fucks up, these dorks are too in love for their own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopestories/pseuds/calliopestories
Summary: After years of dating, Lance and Keith had fallen into a comfortable routine. But this weekend was going to be different.It was the anniversary of them getting together and he had made reservations at the first expensive restaurant they went to as a couple. He had planned the entire evening, bought a new suit and ordered flowers, with the proposal as the ultimate romantic gesture of the night.aka Lance fucks up his own marriage proposal but it turns out well in the end





	

**Author's Note:**

> This could be an au or it could set after the space war is over, idk.
> 
> The first part is based on the marriage proposal of a local celebrity, I read the story in an interview once and I thought it would be perfect for a klance fic so here we are.  
> *looks at other unfinished fics* *sweats nervously*

 

 

After years of dating, Lance and Keith had fallen into a comfortable routine.

Friday night was tv night. They’d change into their pyjamas, order takeout and watch whatever movie was on with the appropriate amount of alcohol. On Saturday they slept in until one of them was too hungry to stay in bed and made breakfast for the both of them. Saturday night they’d eat out at restaurants that got less fancy as the month progressed. And Sunday was when they visited family or friends.

But this weekend was going to be different.

 

“Lance did you change yet? Our pizza just got delivered!” Keith yelled from the living room.

“Almost, I’ll be there in a minute! You can start if you want, I know you don’t appreciate lukewarm pizza,” he answered while putting on a tank and his favourite pair of sweatpants.

He was just about to leave the room when he noticed something on the bedroom floor. A small red velvet box. It must have fallen out of his pocket while changing. He picked up the box and checked the inside. _Still there_. At this point it was more of a habit than to calm his nerves.

Tomorrow was the big day. Keith didn’t know it yet, but Lance had bought the ring a few months ago. He had wanted to propose ever since, but it never seemed the right time. Tomorrow however, was perfect. It was the anniversary of them getting together and he had made reservations at the first expensive restaurant they went to as a couple. He had planned the entire evening, bought a new suit and ordered flowers, with the proposal as the ultimate romantic gesture of the night. Because he knew Keith was a romantic at heart, even though he’d never admit it.

He had thought about every little detail. He had even asked their friends if Keith wasn’t secretly planning to propose as well.

He wasn’t.

Maybe he needed to build up courage for the following day, maybe he needed a reminder, maybe he didn’t feel comfortable leaving it in the bedroom where Keith could so easily find it. Whatever the reason, Lance put the box in his pocket and joined his boyfriend on the couch.

 

Lance needed a considerable amount of cheap wine to get through the first half of the movie while Keith was still on his first glass.

“I’m tellin’ you it makes no sense,” Lance babbled, “How can he even receive texts on an airplane, you can’t receive texts in airplane mode!”

“Dammit Lance, can’t you just appreciate the movie instead of knit picking it apart? And aren’t you a fan of fantasy movies, things with magic and fairies? They don’t make sense either,” Keith groaned.

“I know, but this is a serious movie so it has to be realistic! And you know that if a fantasy movie contradicts itself I’m gonna call it out. Like, J.K. Rowling is a goddess but the movies are inconsistent.”

“That’s true. You already ranted about that last week so there’s no need to start now. Just let me have this. Lay back and relax, you can pick what we watch after this.”

Lance took that as an invitation to down what was left in his glass and cuddle up. “Thanks babe,” he muttered against Keith’s shoulder.

 

When the movie was done, Lance had fallen asleep.

“Hey Lance, wake up,” Keith whispered in his ear.

“Hmm what?” He asked while yawning. “Is it tomorrow yet? Please tell me it’s tomorrow.”

Keith snickered. “No silly it’s today, Friday. The movie ended, you can pick what we watch next.” He handed him the remote so Lance could surf channels.

“What? How is it _still_ today? Aargh, I can’t take this anymore!” He took the remote and threw it away in frustration. “Keith, marry me!”

Keith froze for a second but relaxed again quickly. “How much wine did you have today?” he joked.

“I’m not drunk!” Lance yelled while taking Keith’s shoulders. “Okay, maybe I am a little bit drunk, but I still mean it.”

“Sure I’ll marry you, now can we get back to picking out what to watch?” Keith laughed.

“No! You don’t get it, I have a ring and everything!” _Oh that’s right, I have a ring and I have it with me!_ He got up from the couch and knelt down on one knee in front of Keith. At this point he was crying. “I’ve had this for ages and I’ve waited so long. And I… I can’t wait any longer,” he said while taking the box out of his pocket and presenting it to his boyfriend who was no longer laughing.

“Wait… you’re serious about this?”

“YES!” Lance yelled. “I can’t handle the anxiety anymore of not knowing what you’re going to say because we haven’t really talked about marriage and this ring was an impulse buy, I saw it and it reminded me of you so I had to get it and then I shelved it because it wasn’t the right time but now I’m not sure if the right time will ever come but I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I just” he took a deep breath, “I just have to _know_ if you want to marry me.”

Lance looked up at him from his traditional position on the floor, in sweatpants and a pizza-stained white tank top, holding up a ring while sobbing loudly with tears falling on the carpet. The ring itself was made out of a blackened metal. The band was thick and had an intricate design, and in the middle rested a single red stone.

In that moment, Keith knew he loved Lance. Seeing him like this –vulnerable, unable to wait a second longer to confirm their lives together- was so pure, so innocent. Someone else might have hated this proposal but for Keith it was perfect.

It proved that even when he wasn’t fully there, Lance loved him and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Wanted to know if Keith loved him back. And he did.

 

So Keith said yes.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance was the first one to wake up. This was his favourite part of their weekend together, waking up next to the man he loved and knowing that he could stay like that however long he wanted. Some light found its way through the crooked blinds and enlightened them ever so slightly. To fix them he had to get out of Keith’s embrace.

He turned so he could move the arm that held him down but stopped mid-movement. He had seen something. Something had shimmered, just for a second touched by the light. Something red.

_It can’t be… Oh god. It is. Oh god._

Usually Lance had no problem with sleeping in but this particular morning was pure agony. When he couldn’t stand it anymore –about 15 minutes later- he softly poked Keith to wake him up.

“Hmm sthap ut Lanche…” he muttered into his pillow. Lance poked him again and Keith giggled softly. “Why Lance? You know I’m ticklish.” He turned his head to look at his boyfriend while rubbing his eyes.

“I just wanted to ask you where you got that,” Lance said softly.

“You’ll have to be a bit more specific there. Also, might I remind you that I am not the one who goes on Amazon while drunk, that’s all you.”

“Did you go through my stuff? I need some privacy Keith! Just tell me where you found it! I knew I shouldn’t have kept it here, I should’ve asked Hunk to watch over it and-“ Keith pulled him into a hug in an effort to calm him down but Lance pushed him away.

“Lance, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I’m talking about that, Keith! About the ring you were not supposed to have until tonight so you very obviously found it in my stuff while I was out drunk yesterday!” he said while pointing at the engagement ring that sparkled ruby red in the small streak of sunlight.

“Oh, that.”

Lance thought he was going to explode. “YES THAT! I swear to God, how are you so chill about this nightmare?” he yelled back.

Keith flinched. “Shhh, ‘s still early.” He tried to calm Lance down again but that only riled him up more. “You didn’t seem that angry about giving me this when you proposed to me last night.” He shrugged.

That made Lance freeze. “… Proposed… Last night… ?”

“Yeah that’s what I said. Don’t you remember? You had a bit of wine but I thought you’d at least remember something.”

At that moment, flashes of the night before came back to him, together with a pounding headache he hadn’t noticed before. He didn’t remember everything but it was enough to piece together the rest of it. “Fuck. I fucked up,” he mumbled.

“Hey,” Keith looked him in the eyes, “did you not want to get married? I mean, I can give it back if you want, no hard feelings.”

Lance hid his face with the sheath in his embarrassment. “You don’t understand… I didn’t want you to have that yet because I was going to propose at the restaurant tonight. Tonight! Stupid drunk me couldn’t wait another fucking day! I had planned everything, I was going to blow you away and it was going to be so romantic. We’d be that couple with the perfect proposal so our friends would forever come to us for romantic advice. We’d be relationship goals! And I just _ruined_ it all.”

Keith started laughing, but at least he had the dignity to try and hide it by planting his face in his pillow. Lance pouted. “Babe it’s not funny! I wanted it to be perfect and special because I love you.”

His boyfriend –fiancé, Lance reminded himself- looked at him with a fondness in his eyes that was reserved for him alone. “But it was perfect.”

Lance looked up and took Keith’s hand. “Really? But I had pizza stains on my clothes! And I cried!”

“Really. It came from the heart and that is what matters most to me.” Lance still hadn’t stopped pouting though. “If you really want the big public proposal with flowers and champagne and applause that will make every couple in a five mile radius jealous, you can still do that tonight. Propose like you had planned. I’ll act real surprised.”

At that, Lance’s face cleared up. “Do you mean that? You don’t think it’s lame to do it over? Thank you, babe! It’ll be great, you’ll see!”

“Sure I mean that.” Keith pulled him closer. “Now come here you dork, I need at least two more hours of sleep to look proposal-worthy tonight.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The movie they are watching is "Non-stop" with Liam Neeson, it's an awesome movie if you don't ask questions. Some things are a bit too coincidental.
> 
> Shoutout to my gorgeous beta, cupcakedictator, you can find her on tumblr  
> I am calliopestories on tumblr too, you can come yell at me about a lot of fandoms :)


End file.
